


I guess I'm a Kunoichi now

by mayeevee



Category: Naruto
Genre: All Characters are going to be BAMF, BAMF Uzumaki Kushina, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjustu Master Namikaze Minato, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Kushina, Heavily Inspired by Drifting Blossom, I just wanted to write a reincarnated story, M/M, May become OP Uzumaki Kushina, Meddling Uchiha Mikoto, Multi, Namikaze Minato is in love, Oblivious Uzumaki Kushina, Reincarnated Modern Girl in Uzumaki Kushina, Seal Master Namikaze Minato, Seal Master Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina are best friends, Uzumaki Kushina becomes friends with the Nine tails, Uzumaki Kushina becomes part of Team Jiraiya, Uzumaki Kushina-centric, no beta we die like (wo)men, the author doesn't know what they are doing, they would kill for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayeevee/pseuds/mayeevee
Summary: Elena was your average worker in a company that mainly focuses on software development, she excelled in coding and based her whole life around that particular skill.Now she is stuck in a body of a red haired baby named Uzumaki Kushina, and what's that? She's going to be a Shinobi? What the hell has the universe done this time...Now, with her subpar skills in everything but Seals, she is going to have to find a way to make it out of here alive and, hopefully, make it back home alive to see her family one more time.
Relationships: Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki, Hyuuga Hiashi/Original Female Characters(s), Hyuuga Hizashi/Original Female Character(s), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina & Nara Yoshino, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Mito, Yamanaka Inoichi/Original female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I guess I'm a Kunoichi now

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello there! This is Mayeevee and I present to you 'I guesss I'm a Kunouchi now' (name might change later on not sure yet). This is a more or less lighthearted story with its dark moments here and there, but hey this takes place in a world were children are made into soldiers so in a modern point of view, yeah its not going to be pretty. 
> 
> I actually have no prior knowledge of coding, most of this is based on the little I learned during one class in high school which taught the bare minimum of the subject, but I thought that Seals were interesting and then thought 'what if seals are a weird version of coding, since you make commands using symbols and have them store then release data' and came up with this story of a modern woman taking over Kushina's body and becoming a seals master. 
> 
> I was actually quite mad at the original story of Kushina, she was an Uzumaki for Christ's sake, and had a cool ability, but it wasn't until I read a story called Drifting Blossom bytes Night of the fallen angel over by FFnet (Which is reallllly good, its about Sakura reincarnating as Kushina and its really awesome you guys should totally check it out) that I thought, you know what, Kushina deserves more than being the mandatory dead parent for the main hero trope, especially because I read other stories were Kushina and Minato were alive and most people just overlooked her. Don't even get me started on her being a stay-at-home wife in cannon, I will legit start throwing hands. 
> 
> So, I decided to write a pseudo SI OC Kushina and make her the badass she was meant to be. 
> 
> So, in the end here is the story. I took a lot of liberties over Kushina's family due to there never really being any mention of them other than they were massacred when she was younger. I also made Minato a civilian orphan much like Drifting Blossom because we never get mention of them and it fit with the story. 
> 
> Welp Hope you guys like It!!!!!

Elena groaned slightly as codes crossed her vision, not for the first time that day she wondered how long it had been since she last went home. Looking around her, at the faces of all her fellow office workers, all in various stages of sleep deprivation and lack of a will to live, she once more questioned her life choices. Though, thinking of the huge paycheck she will be getting at the end of this week, after she has developed the software that the client has requested, she couldn’t help but smile a bit more.

True, there had been more freedom when she had been working freelance, but the job opportunity of working in one of the largest companies in the country made her sign in just for the challenge. The big paycheck along with job security and health insurance were a big plus on her books.

A ring suddenly went off in her phone, Elena frowned as she looked down at her phone on her desk. A notification showed that her mom had just texted her, saying “ _Remember to come home for dinner today_ ” in Spanish. Elena groaned, but could not hide the small smile on her face. She missed her family, having moved out when she started college five years ago, and afterwards had been too busy doing freelance and then coming to the company to really enjoy their presence.

Elena looked back at her work, she only had a few more lines of code to do, might as well take the time after to enjoy some time with her family. Her mother must be worried, knowing that Elena would work herself sick, she has done so in the past. Her father will likely chuckle lightly, letting her suffer under her mother’s nagging before finally saving her, giving her that special wink as he told his wife to ‘let the girl breathe already’ with humor lacing his voice.

Her sister, who is in her final year of high school, will most likely ask for more pointers in getting into her school of choice, brig brown eyes shining with expectation.

Elena tried to brush her fingers though her hair, only to have them become stuck by the curly mess that was her tangled hair. Not for the first time did she wish she had her sister or mother’s straight hair, instead cursed with her father’s own curly mess.

Contemplating cutting it pixie once more, she muffled a laugh at the reaction her mother would most likely make, worse off if she told her aunt about it too.

In the midst of her thinking, Elena was caught by surprised at a hand coming down to her shoulder. “All done there Elena?” Mason asked, his husky voice teasing as he looked at the line upon line of code in front of Elena’s computer, most likely looking for any mistake so that he could point it out to her and laugh in her face about it. She didn’t know why, but the tall man had it out for her since day one.

Grumbling a curse, Elena merely clicked her tongue as she typed the last five lines of code in, discreetly making sure that they were right before saving her progress and closing the program. “I am for your information, now if you will excuse me, I am due for some home time as of right...now.” Mason merely smirked at her snark, moving slightly out of the way as Elena swept up her belongings before getting up.

“Aww and here I was ready to invite you to some coffee.” Elena looked at the man up and down, form his smug ass face to his cocky posture, before snorting. Yeah, as if that was ever going to happen.

“Thank you but no thank you, I’d rather drink tomato juice than go with you.” It was a well-known fact that Elena _despised_ anything to do with tomato, such a fact was found out when she had refused company gifted pizza because of it containing said red vegetable. It had made many skeptical, as pizza was a well-known favorite in her department, well all the power to them, she will rather stick with her instant noodles.

Chuckling at her dismissal, Mason continued to walk in front of her, not letting her leave already. “You know, the company always talk about the value of working well with your fellow coworkers and getting along in order to make the impossible possible.”

Elena sneered at him slightly, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You also know that the company has strict rules about workplace harassment and unwanted contact from someone.” Elena bit back, for some reason Mason always managed to get under her nerves, he irked her nerves and made her want to do nothing more than rip that ever present smug smile off his face.

He then merely winked at her before going off to bother some other unfortunate soul. Elena cared naught as she continued her way towards the exit, she couldn’t wait to see her family again.

* * *

She was driving at night, something that she didn’t particularly like to do, see Elena was what you would call, a terrible driver. She hated being behind the wheel, but due to work she more than not found herself driving the killing machine. Now she had to do it in the brink of dark, where the only guiding lights were the streetlights and moon. She absolutely hated it, and as she looked at the road in front of her, filled with never-ending traffic, she couldn’t help but wish she could just teleport home.

Huffing, Elena merely prayed up at the stars that she would make it home in time before her family went to sleep, stupid Mason for holding her up. Though to be fair to the egoistic jerk, he did only take a few minutes off her life.

The cars in front of her moved ever so slightly forward, and Elena couldn’t help but groan. Oh, she dearly hoped that her mother saved some food for her, she was absolutely starving. Those instant noodles didn’t do her stomach justice.

Just as the car in front of her started crossing the green light, Elena cheered lightly, yay she was moving forward.

Driving her car forward, she suddenly saw a car going haywire on the right of her, not following the correct road. Screaming, Elena tried to move her car out of the way, but it was in vain as the car crashed directly into the side of her own far. She felt her whole world flip on its axis as she felt something hot and sticky against her head. Pain erupted everywhere and the last thing she thought of was “maybe I should have taken Mason up on that coffee” before her world went black.

* * *

A red-haired baby woke up screaming, its voice echoing against the walls as it cried and cried, thinking ‘this can’t be it’, and ‘I still have so much to do’. The baby, barely a few months old, continued to cry at the world, cursing it for having its existence ripped out so suddenly.

Suddenly, shocking the baby so much that it stopped crying, it was cradled in a tight embrace as a woman with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes cooed at it, saying phrases the baby for the life of it could not understand.

The next thing that went inside of her mind was ‘why the hell am I so small’ before a growing sense of horror started to creep up inside of her. She was a fucking baby, what the hell…

Now Elena wasn’t much of a believer, she didn’t think of anything after death. She did study religions in a sense of curiosity, but never really dabbled in practicing any of it, well except when she was younger and brought up as a catholic. Case and point, she knew of reincarnation, but never really thought it would _actually freaking happen to her what even is her life_.

Now she could be dreaming, most likely than not in a coma due to the car wreak that had hit her, but everything just seemed too real, too detailed. If this was a dream, she wanted to please wake up from it soon.

Trying to move her arms and legs, she found that while she was able to wiggle them slightly, it cost her a lot of energy. That was something too, as far as she knew, you didn’t fall asleep inside a dream, or was it different in a coma?

So many questioned filtered insides of her head as she looked at the woman who was currently forcefully breastfeeding her with a glare. The taste of warm milk made her both hungry for more and wish to throw up. She was a twenty fucking three-year-old, how the hell was she stuck being breastfed by a stranger she didn’t know.

One thing was for sure, if she ever woke up, she was going to murder Mason.

* * *

Elena was trying to roll over, exerting a lot of effort, when the door to what she believed was a nursery was opened. In walked the form of a man with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. Elena flinched slightly under his cold stare as he walked closer to her. His gaze seemed analytical, as if he was judging her worth with his mere gaze.

Elena wanted to bristle, and as the man said something to the woman next to him, words gibberish in Elena’s ears, though she could hear the slight contempt in his voice, she narrowed her small eyes as her hands flexed into small fists.

“Don’t you look down on me you bastard, I don’t even know you.” She tried to say, but of course all that left her uncoordinated mouth were gargles and unrecognizable sounds.

The man looked at her, his eyes shifting to her fisted hands and then to her narrowed, teary eyes. He seemed to huff ever so slightly before turning around, saying some last things to the woman that had been taking care of Elena, he left the room.

“And good riddance.” Elena huffed, only to look back and see the determined stare of her caretaker. Oh hell, now what is she going to do.

The caretaker said some more gibberish, before leaving Elena’s sight, only to come back with what looked like a picture book.

They’re trying to teach a baby…how to read? What the hell was wrong with these people.

Though it would be helpful to learn what the hell these people were actually saying, so with that in mind, Elena paid close attention to what the caretaker was trying to say, mouth pronouncing the foreign language almost obnoxiously slow as the caretaker tried her best to educate the adult turned baby.

Months passed, and she finally knew at least the minimum of what is being said around her. She found out that her name was “Kushina” and the bastard from before’s name is “Hiro” who unfortunately, is her new…father…No she would not accept such a thought.

Sighing, she rolled what little information she had in her head, she was in fact conscious and not in some sort of weird dream or coma, if the pain she felt when she smacked the back of her head had anything to say about it.

It seems like she was born into a higher class than her…past life. She wished she could some way go back to that life, but if she was right then she was already dead in that body, hence why she was here now.

She had multiple panic attacks due to this, causing her caretaker, who’s name she found out was “Aiko”, to have her own bouts of panic at the sight of her barely breathing correctly.

She also found that she was born in a world where things like “magic” or what they call “jutsus” was commonplace.

The first time she heard of this, she was disheartened. That meant that she was reincarnated in a world that wasn’t her own, but then she thought better of it. What if she used these so called “jutsus” to go back home? That would be a perfect plan!

For now, though, she needed to adapt, and to adapt she needed to think of herself as Kushina. She could do this! She had to, it was either adapt for now, or break down and never see her family, her real family, again.

* * *

When she turned one, she began to be able to read better and better, saying simple words and phrases here and there such as “I need to go to the bathroom” or “I’m hungry”. They soon found that she was more mature than normal babies her age, and that she hated being treated like a child.

Aiko was perturbed by this, Kushina could tell from her second glances and her furrowed brows every time she looked at her. It didn’t help that Kushina made it a point to not let others baby her.

Kushina was a fucking twenty-three-year old woman, heaven and hell be damned if she let herself be treated like a baby, even if she was in the body of one.

Though she still could not walk well, that was something she was struggling with. Her legs were just too weak at the moment to fully support her weight the way she wanted them to. Not for the first time Kushina wished she would develop faster.

Instead, she continued reading, letting herself absorb everything that came from this new world, and something caught her eye.

There, in a scroll Aiko had decided to give her, from what she understood based on the little “kanji” as they called it, she could understand was what she could only describe as rudimentary coding.

It was hard to read, mostly because she didn’t know all the words and symbols, but she knew coding like the back of her hand, and as barbaric and simplistic yet complicated that this was, it was coding.

“Aicho…san” She was still getting used to using honorifics here and calling someone san instead of Ms. was a work in progress, sometimes she would slip up and end up rambling in English, in which case most would think that she was just saying gibberish. “Wha this?” She continued her query, looking at the scroll in front of her as if it were her holy grail.

“Oh, how did that get in there, well it must be from Daichi-sama’s old collection, must have gotten in the pile when I was grabbing some new scrolls for you to read Kushina-oujo-sama.” That didn’t really answer the question but okay then. Seeming to think along the same lines, Aiko smiled at Kushina as she ran her fingers through the lines of markings looking more and more like codes by the minute.

“This is a seal, our clan, the Uzumaki’s, specialty is making these seals. It’s called Fuinjutsu and it’s a powerful but complicated art that has been mastered by the Uzumaki through the generations.” Kushina paused a moment, not understanding most of the words that Aiko was saying, but two things stood out, this fuinjustsu was quite similar to coding, and if living in this world has taught her anything, it’s that anything that had ‘jutsu’ in it mean that it was magic.

Hence, Kushina’s eyes sparkled as she looked closer at the scroll. “Me want learn” she tried to say, knowing that her speech was quite broken due to her little understanding of it. Aiko-san smiled but shook her head as slight laughter bubbled up her throat. “Sorry Kushina-oujo-sama, but you have to wait until you are a little older before you learn the art of Fuinjutsu, why don’t you stick to learning kanji and hiragana first?”

Kushina huffed, but knew that the physically older woman was right, she needed to get a better grip at the language of this world before she could actually try and learn the monstrosity that was this world’s code. So, with a determined will, Kushina pushed the Fuinjutsu scroll in order to continue studying kanji, lord have mercy she was going to die before she got through this.

Two years after she is reincarnated into this body, Kushina is finally able to get a better look at herself in a mirror. Now the body she was reincarnated to was _abnormal_ to say the least. She had bright red hair, which was natural even though it looked dyed. It was bright, it was shiny, it was silky, it was _straight_. Kushina would have never thought she would miss Elena’s curly brown hair until now. She ran her fingers through it, wishing for once that it would get stuck like usual in the curly mess that used to be her hair, but no such luck there.

Then came her eyes, which were an unnatural violet, the kind of color that was unheard of back in her world. They were beautiful, that was a fact, not even that bastard of a father of hers didn’t have the same colored eyes, rather his had been a normal dark brown almost black color.

She sighed, when she was younger, she had always wanted to look different. Dyeing her hair all colors of the rainbow, putting on colored contacts, wearing flashy makeup. She did everything to look peculiar. Now that she did, all she wanted was to have her boring old brown eyes with her messy curly brown hair back.

Tears streaming down her face, Elena, no, Kushina looked at her new appearance.

All she wanted was to go back home.

* * *

One year later and Kushina was now beginning to fear the world she was brought into. She had imagined something like Harry Potter, where she was going to learn magic and meet magical creatures and beat the bad guy with the power of friendship and all that shit.

No, quite the contrary. She was going to learn jutsu, which was magic, but deadlier and with the objective of _maiming_ your opponent, not merely incapacitating them. She also did meet creatures, the same as the ones on earth, but they could _talk._ And she wouldn’t be beating any bad guy with the _power of friendship_ , rather she will be _killing people with weapons and what the hell has she gotten herself into!!!_

She was there, standing in front of Hitoshi-san, the man who has presented himself as her instructor and bodyguard. The male before her seemed to be in his late teens to early twenties. His hair was a beautiful shade of auburn, eyes a deep green.

He was beautiful and had a slightly feminine appearance. She was sure if he went to school, he would be one of the ‘popular people’ she saw being surrounded by groups of people all around, admired throughout the school and asked out in every hour of the day.

Now here she was, the ‘nerd’, being in the presence of a beauty who will not be paying exclusive attention to nobody else but herself. Oh, this was such a cliche she wanted to _cry_.

His next words, after presenting himself, made all those happy thoughts flush way down the toilet bowl. “I will be in charge of teaching you the Uzumaki fighting style, some jutsu, and how to control your chakra as well as weapon training.”

Now Kushina knew the world she had been brought into, since she was a baby scrolls upon scrolls of information was taught to her in excruciating slow detail about the world of the ‘ninja’, but that didn’t mean that she thought _she_ will have to be one. Oh, now there wasn’t any feminism? Any ‘only men can do this profession you woman stay behind and clean the house’ or something like that? Because as much as she was up for equal opportunity, she would rather live in a world were woman didn’t have to fight or kill thankyouverymuch.

After a stare down, Hitoshi sighed as he looked down at her. “This won’t be easy Oujo-sama, usually we start training when you are already four years old, but Hiro-sama decided that with your quick maturity, we should start sooner with you. Now then, let’s start with the basics.”

Shit, she should have known to keep her maturity secret. She couldn’t help it though! She was a damn grown-up, fuck her if she was going to let anyone treat her like a child!

So, deciding she had to lay down on the bed that she made, Kushina listened carefully at what Hitoshi was saying, maybe she would finally get a crack at this world’s coding.

* * *

Hitoshi sighed as the young mistress once more fell down after trying to imitate a kata, strange words flying out of her mouth in anger, hmm seems like they still had to train the baby talk out of her.

He had been unsure of why he was being asked to start training the young girl at first, even the young master, the genius that he is, started training at four years of age, when his body and mind were ready for it. Yet, he was merely a lowly clan member under the rule of Uzumaki Hiro-sama, so he had no say on the matter.

Now as he looked at her, body as uncoordinated as a newborn fowl, but eyes showing intelligence beyond her years, he understood. This young mistress might just be like her older brother, a genius born twice. She retained information better than the average three-year-old, with her understanding the words he said and never acting childishly, rather she acted quite mature for her age.

Her fighting style though…maybe she was born to be a long-range fighter.

The way she was able to grasp the theory of seals though, was otherworldly. While she still had a hard time drawing with the ink without shaking or making wobbly lines, she was able to recite everything he told her about the numerous symbols and what command they corresponded to almost perfectly. She was even close to being able to write the paper bomb seal almost perfectly, something that not even the young master was able to understand right away.

She took to sealing like it was second nature to her, as if all she needed was the key words and she could do the rest with no problem. There were times that she messed up the meaning of a symbol, or she wrote something incorrectly, so she had to do it over again, but overall, she took to seals quite well.

If only she could do the same with all her other subject, Hitoshi grumbled, watching as Kushina-oujo-sama continued to struggle in forming the justsu sequence in the correct order faster than the snail’s pace she was going at. Her hands were scarred from the multiple times she mishandled a weapon wrong, that was the first time he had seen the young miss show such emotion, looking to the world as if she was going to die form such a small cut.

The oujo-sama was a particularity in the Uzumakis, that was for sure


End file.
